lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Biomecha as Told by Emoji
Time to ruin another perfectly good film with Emoji. Or Emojis. Whatever. story starts with backstory explained; I-Abundant brings Matarun to an isle, which ���� �� ↪️ him in honor. However, Likuta, leader of brotherhood of Darxi, assassinates I-Abundant. story than shifts to a �� tribe ��-♥️, which = a ��. island-wide Kohli championship = about to start ➕ Mahoganer = �� for his teammate Paise Priest. ��️�� �� finds him, �� at a ⚠️ totem next to a lava river. Just ↩️ ���� = about to leave, Paise picks �� totem, ➕ a piercing shadow aproaches. ��️�� �� artifact into magma, revealing a Org helmet that was embedded in totem. At that moment, a �� of molten rock rushes through chamber at Paise. ��️�� �� helmet to Mahoganer ➕ uses a �� to get across molten rock, but only gets halfway. As ��️�� becomes "molten ��", ��️�� = saved by Warri of ��, Know. 2️⃣ then rush to Kohli field, ➕ Mahoganer puts �� in his belt. At field, Vaksa introduces 3️⃣ Warri ��: Know, Dig, Warri of ☔️, ➕ Tuber Warri of Rock. ��️�� then introduces 3️⃣ teams: Po-Matarun Kanohi ➕ Hafu of desert Pea-Clapper, Ga-Matarun Halli ➕ Macht of Pea-Clapper, which = built ⤴️⤵️ a lake, ➕ Paise ➕ Mahoganer. match caries �� into ��, until Pea-Clapper turns out ✌️. At ��, Helmet Paise found �� out of Mahoganer's belt, ✨ a �� radiance �� him. Mana deduce that this = Helmet of Power, which = to be worn by a legendary Seventh Warri that will kill Likuta. Helmet of �� will lead its chosen herald to seventh Warri. Helmet's beam of �� originally fell �� Paise, but Priest- unwilling to accept mantle of responsibility - had nudged helmet so that its beam of �� fell �� Mahoganer instead, leading all others to �� that ��️��'s destined Herald. Unfortunately for Paise, Mahoganer volunteers him to come along as well to chronicle Mahoganer’s heroics. Tuber leaves to spread word about Seventh Warri, ➕ Dig has left already. Mahoganer ➕ Paise leave ��-♥️ next �� �� Paise's Crab, Peak, with Helmet leading them to Milk-Get. Deep beneath I-Abundant, Likuta, = fully aware of what = happening ⤴️. ��️�� �� to a ���� �� of a Misfortune Helmet, which ��️�� refers to as his brother I-Abundant. ��️�� then releases 3️⃣ of his spawns of slaughter, 1️⃣ of which, Rackrain, to find ➕ kill Herald. �� surface, Dig = at Great-��, a ���� ⛪️ at center of island. Rackrain bursts from center of Rackrain ➕ attacks Dig, who narrowly escapes by ☁ in a river. Realizing Rackrain = headed for ��-♥️, ��️�� gets there ↩️ them ➕ alerts ��. Rackrain bursts through walls of ��-♥️ anyway, using it's powers of slicing, impaling, ➕ �� to wreak havoc ➕ destroy neighborhood, but some of Matarun escape unharmed, ➕ behemoth = killed. While next ��, Bombaim, = knocking stones, Dig �� ➕ confronted it by using his swords to create beams to make �� of I-Abundant. As Dig ➕ Know take care of Rackrain, Bombaim �� at 2️⃣ �� Matarun in their ☁ place. In fight, Know = killed by Bombaim, sucking his �� out. Dig slices Bombaim's head off, though, as ��️�� = far more concerned about Know's death than destruction of his tribe. Meanwhile, Paise ➕ Mahoganer = heading through a ��, following where Helmet of Power shows them to go. ���� = then attacked by Spidermatons, ➕ = rescued by Authority, Warri of ��, who gives them a �� way of ����, Raid Zeppelin, with use to ✈️ to icy ��-Get. Upon their arrival, ���� �� of ��-♥️'s destruction, message sent by Drums of Le-Trib. Authority then ✈️ to Thankget to find out more, leaving Paise ➕ Mahoganer behind. ���� = caught in a blizzard, ➕ �� into Flappin, Warri of ❄️, whose �� = as ❄️ as his powers (freezing Borok). Upon arriving at Desilaugh, ���� = attacked by Anguis, a �� with a half �� head, ➕ escape �� side of a mountain. Flappin = shot by a mysterious ray ➕ morphed with Anguis, ➕ Paise gets away across a lake, using Flappin's shield as a raft ➕ �� as a paddle. Peak (who had been left behind in Milk-Get) arrives, ➕ Matarun leave for �� Eyeone. In �� network of tunnels, Paise gets lost. ��️�� = surprised by Likuta, who appears ↩️ him in form of 2️⃣ fluorescent ���� ��. ��️�� ⚠️ Paise that if ��️�� does �� give him Helmet of Power, Mahoganer will die. Paise refuses, but later panics ➕ leaves Mahoganer ➕ helmet ➕ behind. Tuber ➕ Ona ( Warri of Earth), = telling Cave Matarun about Seventh Warri when Paise ➕ Peak arrive. Anguis ➕ a million Spidermatons arrive �� ↪️. As Matarun's tribe = killed, Paise realizes this = his ��, as ��️�� = real Herald, meaning behemoths = �� for him, Dig, ➕ Authority. Meanwhile, Tuber ➕ Ona cause a cave in, ➕ Warri = forced to flee neighborhood. Paise finds Mahoganer ➕ 2️⃣ head for Gin ����, which helmet �� Seventh Warri should be. Nothing happens, though, ➕ Anguis arrives them. However, Anguis = tricked into �� into a trap, which slices it in half. Warri come to their aid, ➕ destroy all Spidermatons. However, Likuta arrives ➕ sucks �� out of Mahoganer's eyepatch, leaving a smokey pit inside of his eye. Paise = told by Ona that Herald does �� find Seventh Warri, Herald = Seventh Warri. Paise puts �� Helmet of Power ➕ becomes Paisenuef, Warri of Power. ��️�� destroys all monstrosities Likuta created with a burst of radiance, then �� picks �� Mahoganer's carcass ➕ carries it from Great ⛪️. Later, Paisenuef = insane from depression at Mahoganer's grave, ➕ ��️�� wonders aloud whether Mahoganer's death was worth it. Vaksa, however, �� �� ➕ reassures him. Later, Warri finish building Ussa out of corpse parts, ➕ Hafu adds final �� to front of vehicle: Mahoganer's face. As Paisenuef mounts vehicle ➕ prepares to ✈️ it into Likuta's lair, his fellow Toa ask why ���� cannot come with him. Takanuva replies that it = his destiny to defeat Likuta, while theirs lies with Matarun. Warri of Power ✈️ �� through �� tunnels ➕ jumps out of Ussa ↩️ it could hit a rock ��. As ��️�� passes, Hafu comes out of rubble, picking �� Mahoganer's face, declaring himself �� Priest. Paisenuef comes into Likuta's lair, (with same shadow Kraatta that powered Ussa) where Sensei of Shadows taunts him, ➕ tells him that ��️�� = a fool, guided by curiosity. To decide fate of I-Abundant (Both isle ➕ Great Spirit), Likuta challenges Paisenuef to a "�� of Kolhi" (�� with a �� of protodermis). If Paisenuef ��, ��️�� can try to open Hauen-shaped gate; lose, ➕ Likuta gets Helmet of Power. While players competed, Hafu �� to surface to tell everyone to come ⤵️ ➕ awaken I-Abundant. when ���� arrive, Likuta destroyed cavern ��. Paisenuef uses his Kolhi move to �� �� at Likuta. When all seemed right, Likuta �� again, claiming that if I-Abundant = awakened, ��️�� will suffer from great ��. Paisenuef leaps onto Sensei of Shadows ➕ rips off his face ➕ master �� into a pool of lava ➕ �� away. Paisenuef uses an amulet ��️�� finds to kill Likuta, ➕ revives every hero who previously died. However, their �� decide ���� need to be in heaven, ➕ ✈️ of, causing a ☔️ of bacteria. Paisenuef uses his power to make an abyss in cave, revealing long lost �� of Metri. Category:Blog posts